Haven't Met You Yet
by Random Generalities
Summary: When Boomer listen to Michael Bublé's Haven't Met You Yet, what are his feelings and will he meet that one girl? Rated T just to be sure. Please don't be too harsh, it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**...**

***crickets***

**Me: Okay, who got the cricket app?**

***crickets***

**Me: Anyway, roll story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGs, the RRBs or Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé**

* * *

Boomer lay on his bed and shuffled his iPod music

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

Boomer knew that not all things lasted, didn't his many failed relationships prove that?

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

After so many heartbreaks and rejections he didn't know if he could ever count how many pieces it was shattered into

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

He had lost almost all of his self-confidence by now and whenever he tried talking to a girl she would just walk away and he would be left talking to empty space

_I get all_ _worked up then I let myself down_

He would work up all of his shreds of confidence then he would end up letting himself down at the last minute

_I tried so hard not to lose it_

He gave everything trying not to lose his relationships

_I came up with a million excuses_

Even when he knew that his girlfriend was cheating on him he came up with endless excuses rather than accept another heartbreak

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

He thought of every possibility with each girl who broke his heart being a possibility and he realized that he was setting himself up for failure

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_

Boomer knew somewhere inside him that one day, one girl, one relationship would turn out in his favor

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

He knew that if this relationship worked out that he would have to work for it and that they would have to work out any problems

_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_

He would give this one girl so much more than he would receive but he didn't care

_I just haven't met you yet_

Sadly he still hasn't met that one girl

_Hmm...hmm..._

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

If Boomer had to wait forever so be it, he would never give up looking for this girl

_I guess it's half-timing and the other half's luck_

Boomer knew he couldn't rely on luck alone but timing wasn't everything either

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

This one girl would just blast into his life out of nowhere and he knew she would outshine any other girl

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

Boomer knew that he and this mystery girl would be amazing together he couldn't say why he knew, he just did

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

He promised himself that he would change for this girl if he needed to and he would change for the better

_And now I can see every possibility_

He could now see the one last possibility, the one girl who wouldn't lead him down the road to heartbreak

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

No matter who disliked their relationship, no matter what happened it would all turn out fine

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

He would fight for them, for her, for their relationship

_And I promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

He would give her so much more than what all of his past girlfriends had given him combined

_I just haven't met you yet_

He just simply hasn't met this girl and talked to her

_They say all's fair in love and war_

He's heard this line before but given his past love life he would most likely find war easier

_But I won't need to fight it We'll get it right and we'll be united_

But this relationship he wouldn't have to fight against falling for her because he knew they would get it right

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

Boomer knew that being this girl's boyfriend would be the most amazing thing he ever felt

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

He knew that being part of her life would change him permanently for the better

_And now I can see ever single possibility_

Boomer now could see a possibility: a future full of love not one full of heartbreak and betrayal

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

He knew that life always turned out but with this girl loving him his life would finally turn out for the better

_And I'll work to work it out_

He would work for as long as it took for their relationship to work out

_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

He would give everything to this girl and he would expect nothing from her

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_

Hopefully she believed this relationship would turn out

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

And he knew they would work together to work this out

_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_

He would promise her that he would give so much more to her than anyone but her deserved

_I just haven't met you yet_

They just haven't walked into each others lives yet

_I just haven't met you yet_

They just haven't met one another

_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

Boomer would give more than 100% to this relationship if only for the sake of the girl

_I said love love love love love love_

He would love her with all his heart and show it to her every day

_I just haven't met you yet Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

He just hasn't met this girl yet

Boomer turned off his iPod and made himself a promise: tomorrow he would start to look for this girl

* * *

**Me: So how was it for my first story?**

**Boomer: Wow that first verse made me really depressed...**

**Brick: You made him seem like a player *glares***

**Me: No Brick I didn't try to make him seem like a player I went more for someone who is looking for love but is used either as a rebound guy or to make someone jealous**

**So anyway digital cookies to the first 5 reviews of the chapter and a special shout out to whoever guesses this question first: Who had the cricket app in the greeting?**

**Blossom: R&R people**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello again guys!**

**Boomer: Hello RG**

**Me: Anyway, Blossom do you want to say who won?**

**Blossom: The answer was Butch so that means that Gomez-Girl won!**

**Me: So that means that Gomez-Girl will get a shout out in every one of the chapters for Haven't Met You Yet as well as the people that answer the other questions. Bubbles, are the digital cookies done yet?**

**Bubbles: Yep!**

**Me: Ok and to Lys Dis (::), cococandy21 (::), Gomez-Girl (::), and mlbv-grimm (::) here are your cookies!**

**Butch: Random Generalities doesn't own anything, thank god!**

**Buttercup: *smacks Butch***

**Brick: Anyway roll chapter!**

* * *

Boomer slowly walked through the park from his house towards the hospital at the center of Townsville. He let out a long, quiet sigh and felt the cold sharp teeth of hunger thrash at his stomach. He knew he needed food because Boomer could count every single one of his ribs. He couldn't remember when he last at a proper meal or had a full stomach. He tiredly brushed his dirty, stringy blonde hair away from his eyes and prayed for Brick to be okay. His brother had ended up in the hospital after their last encounter with the Powerpuffs. Boomer glared at the ground feeling a wave of jealousy and anger rush through his body, normally he was the one that was least violent towards them but at the moment there was no one he could wish to have a fight with more. Those annoying, rich, well-loved, free, _well-fed_ heroes! He stumbled and sat down under a autumn-bare tree so his body could rest for a minute. Boomer hurriedly huddled away from the chill wind that sliced through his threadbare jacket and his sorry excuse for a shirt. He remembered that his brother was waiting for him and tried to stand up but slumped back down again as his lack of nutrition took it's toll. Boomer remembered the incident that put Butch and him in this state and ended up with Brick in the hospital:

_*Flashback*_

_Boomer, Butch and Brick sat in the living room of the run-down shack that they lived in, none of them could think over the sound of their stomachs crying for food and the sharp pains of hunger that made them weak. Their gaunt, emaciated figures sat as still as stone until the 'silence' was broken by the forest-eyed boy. "Man, we need food, right Brick?"_ _The red Ruff glanced at his brother before slumping in his seat out of exhaustion. "Yeah, we do Butch but where will we find the money for it and for new clothes now that Mojo Jojo and HIM decided to stop giving us money?"_

_Boomer then spoke up, "We could just steal the clothes and food, right guys?" The blue Ruff looked around hopefully but Brick then shot it down. "Sorry Blue, but after our last attempt before school started they've raised the security on the supermarkets and the department stores." The red Ruff was the worst off, for the last 2 weeks they had been rationing out the food but Brick continuously gave his food to the other two after eating just a couple bites. He all ways gave the same reasons "I'm not hungry", "I don't need as much", "You guys need more than I do" but finally four days ago they ran out of food and were starting to get really weak. Butch finally spoke up, "I'm not happy with this idea but our only hope is to rob a bank then go buy our food and clothes." Brick looked at him and for the first time in two and a half weeks there was a hint of the old fire behind those blood-red orbs. "That's the best id-" What Brick was about to say remained unsaid as he lapsed into a severe coughing fit. "Are you okay Red?" There was a hint of worry in Butch's voice as his brother kneeled on his hands and knees and slowly recovered. "Yeah, I'm good enough to rob a bank with you guys, but we need to hurry."_

_The three Rowdyruffs flew shakily flew out the window and headed to their target: Townsville' bank. After almost a half-hour of flying they made it and Butch blasted through the roof. It was empty given that the time was around 11:30 at night. "Okay, Boomer you hang by the door and keep a lookout while Butch and I get the cash." Brick ordered his brothers. Boomer walked over to the big glass doors and watched the night sky and the city streets for any sign of trouble. Meanwhile at the Powerpuff's home their hotline rang and they were told that the Rowdyruff's were robbing the First Bank of Townsville. Sighing, they flew quickly over to the bank and dropped in front of the door. Startled, Boomer yelled to his brothers, "Shit, the Puffs are here, we gotta leave!" Before they could escape though, the door blew inwards and Buttercup launched herself at Butch and the two rolled around in a blur of emerald and forest-green. Meanwhile Blossom glared at Brick who, although visibly racked with hunger tremors, glared back and defiantly held his ground. Bubble just looked at Boomer in shock before she launched a barrage of sonic screams at him, to his credit Boomer shook the screams off while throwing a couple of flash-bangs at her which threw her against a wall. But before long the exhaustion and starvation of the Ruffs started to show and Buttercup easily pinned Butch to the floor, holding his hands above his head and sitting on what was left of his stomach. Boomer simply couldn't fight anymore and sank to his knees trying to find any source of energy while Bubbles smirked at him and made sure he wasn't bluffing. But the one who was hit hardest by their condition was Brick, he was launched across the room by a laser blast from Blossom and got up from the hole in the wall but as he got up he simply collapsed to the ground and lay on his stomach while his eyes lost focus. _

_Panic gave the other two the strength they needed to escape their counterparts. "Get OFF OF ME!" Butch simply roared at Buttercup while he flailed so much that she was thrown off of him and he scrambled towards Brick. Blossom simply glanced at Brick while taunting him, "What, can't the leader of the infamous Ruffs take more than one hit from a little old girl like me?" She was about to continue when she was pushed away by Butch "Get AWAY OF HIM!" the green ruff shouted before he and Boomer, who had slowly stumbled over to Brick's prone body, kneeled next to their brother. "Brick, Brick, Red you okay man, C'mon say something!" Butch was shaking his older brother and trying to get him to respond. The Puffs just surrounded them and glared at them. A faint voice, almost too quiet to hear came from the red-eyed figure's mouth. "So...hun..gry" Blossom just looked confused and demanded an answer from Boomer. "What is with you guys? You were fine until just before school and now this! Why are you going back to your evil ways when you have been good people for 8 years?!" Boomer just looked scared and told her, "I will explain on the way to the hospital._

_*Flashback ends*_

Boomer grimaced in pain as he got up from beneath the tree and continued towards the hospital as more memories of the failed robbery flashed through his head. He was disgusted that they had to stoop so low but he was also sad that it took such a incident as Brick ending up near death to get them any money for food. Then it hit hit him, "Karma sure is nasty, huh." Boomer was muttering to himself about how he deserved this but not this badly and not this much at the same time.

_*Flashback*_

_Buttercup had put up an argument when she learned that she and Blossom would be carrying Brick to the hospital. "There is now way in hell that I am carrying that scum anywhere." Boomer felt horrified that anyone would leave another person to die based on past grudges but Butch's reaction was a shock to everyone but Boomer who knew that his brother wasn't as strong inside as everyone believed. Butch just simply slumped against the wall and had tears streaking down his face as he let his emotions run free. At this Buttercup , with wide emerald eyes and a dropped mouth, gave in and helped carry the pale, ginger Ruff to the hospital. Blossom looked at Boomer, "Okay, start talking." Boomer just glanced at Brick and told Blossom "We're out of money, we're out of food, we need both. If we don't get those things, we're dead within a week." Blossom still looked confused though, "But why did Brick collapse so quickly when you and Butch still managed to put up a fight?" Boomer face palmed when he just clued in, "Wow, I'm dumb. Brick's been giving me and Butch his food for the last two weeks after he takes barely anything. He's skin and bones now and he might die." Boomer's voice cracked on the last word as he contemplated a world without Brick._

_*Flashback ends*_

Boomer stumbled into the hospital lobby and wandered up to his brother's room. Brick had been diagnosed with extreme starvation and major lack of nutrition as well as numerous broken and fractured bones due to him being slammed into a wall. He had been in the hospital now for 2 weeks and had barely started to recover. Boomer walked into the room where his bro was and wasn't surprised to see Blossom sitting next to Brick's bed. The pink Puff had only left her counterpart's side to go to school and to get dinner which she then ate in the hospital. She felt guilty that she couldn't tell he was starving even when she was 2 feet from him. Boomer thought it was something more than guilt, heck she even slept in here every night and spent all weekend in here now! After Brick ended up in the hospital the Puffs gave him and Butch quite a bit of money so they wouldn't end up this way again. Given that Brick was sleeping he cut his visit short and started back home. As he passed by the tree he decided that he should sketch it because even in late autumn it was a beautiful tree. He had barely started drawing when something slammed into his side and he was launched across the park. He looked over and saw Buttercup with a murderous expression on her face before she jumped on him and started punching his face. Blood squirted from his nose and he thrashed around trying to dislodge the crazed green Puff. "Why are you doing this?" he managed to say between blows. "It's YOUR fault that my sisters' fell for a Rowdyruff, your fault and your stupid starving BROTHER!" Buttercup screamed in his face. 'Wait, but how is it my fault that Blossom fell for Brick, I mean it's obvious that's who she's talking about but how the heck is it my fault?' the thought raced through his mind as he struggled to get away. "Get OFF him Buttercup!" Another voice joined in the conversation as Buttercup shuddered then rolled on the ground in obvious pain clutching her ears.

Boomer looked up to see who helped him. He was greeted by a sight that made his heart skip a beat. Bubbles stood over him with the setting sun behind her making her seem as if she was an angel hovering over him. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. "Are you okay Boomer? Buttercup got you good it seems." she asked with obvious concern in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. She seems to think it's my fault as well as Brick's that Blossom fell for him and is with him almost all the time." Boomer replied, he wiped the blood that was trickling from his nose and pressed on his chest to check for any cracked ribs. Thankfully he found none although his face was bruised all to heck and his chest felt as if, well as if he had an angry Buttercup ram it. Buttercup glared at Bubbles and him before flying off in a huff, Boomer turned to his counterpart and smiled at her. "Thanks for the save, Bubs. If you hadn't stopped her I would be in much worse shape than I am now." Bubbles blushed then gave him a hug then whispered in his ear "I think I know the real reason why she went after you." Boomer looked at her in confusion. 'How would she know? Wait a second, when Buttercup said sisters' she must of meant plural so that means that Bubbles either likes me or Butch' Bubbles broke his thoughts by giggling and giving him another hug. "Can I hazard guess why she started to beat the hell out of me?" Boomer asked with a raised eyebrow. He leaned in towards her until they were an inch away.

"I think that she went after me because-" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and finished "you have a crush on me." Bubbles looked at him in shock then jumped at him and breathed "Yes I do, _Boomie_" before planting her lips on his. Boomer wrapped his arms around her waist and she tangled hers in his hair. When they ran out of breath they broke apart and Boomer asked his counterpart, "Bubbles, will you be my girlfriend?" She barely took any time before crashing her lips back onto his for another passionate kiss. "I take that as a yes" he whispered to her when they separated for air. "I love you Boomer." she giggled as they lay beneath the apple tree. He was surprised for a second before replying with a smile, "I love you to Bubbles."

_I just haven't met you yet_

The lyric that made Boomer look for love when he felt as if nothing but heartbreak was his fate rang through his mind and he thought 'I _have _met her now and I won't let her go for anything!'

The Blues snuggled together until the sun rose up and they had to leave to get breakfast but they promised each other that they would spend the day together because it was a Saturday. "Although I want to check in on Brick after breakfast." Boomer whispered to his counterpart. She giggled and replied "Who knows what we may find going on between the reds?" At this Boomer gave a light laugh.

Boomer strode off to his house whistling while promising himself that he would never break her heart and he would always love her and for the first time in several months Boomer felt at peace.

* * *

**Me: So how was it?**

**Bubbles:*blushes* **

**Boomer: Whoa**

**Butch: *glares* You made me cry?**

**Me: *sweat-drop* Butch, I had to make you have some feelings, be thankful it was only worry and care for your brother and not someone else plus it was the only way for Brick to get to the hospital. Besides your feelings will be very important to you story.**

**Blossom: Wow that was a big chapter**

**Me: *wipes sweat off of forehead* I know. So anyway question of the chapter: what attack did Bubbles use to incapacitate Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: *looks over Boomer's recovery scene* Had an angry Buttercup ram it?**

**Me: Hey I couldn't think of anything that could rival an angry Buttercup. Except for maybe an angry Buttercup and an angry Butch at the same time. *winces***

**Brick: Anyway R&R people!**

**Me: By the way here is the summary for a story I'm writing called Shattered.**

**The Shattering, an emotional fate worse then death. When you can't believe their gone, the one person who held the majority of your heart and there is no one else to comfort you. When a tsunami of Grief, Denial and Loneliness crash down upon you and leave you struggling in a black sea where Horror rules and Suffering is given no leash. When the Professor is murdered by the villains of Townsville, led by HIM, will the Powerpuff girls succumb to the Shattering forever or will there still be someone who can pull them out of their misery and give them new hope and life?  
**

**Blossom:...**

**Brick:...**

**etc.**

**Me: Okay not the response I was looking for but maybe it's a start.**


End file.
